


We ain't ever getting older

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Barry and Iris cuddle in bed while singing a certain song to eachother *read this while listening to closer it's the best*





	

Barry and Iris layed there on their bed being lazy on a Sunday morning, cuddled up in each other 

"I wish mornings could always be like this" Iris spoke in the crook of Barry's shoulder. She looked at him and he was just staring at her.  
"Bar?" She questioned with a concerned look 

"Hey. I was doin' just fine before I met you I drank too much and that's an issue but I'm ok." Barry sang softly 

"Bar what are you doing" Iris giggled.

"Hey. Tell your friends it was nice to meet them but I hope I never see them again." Barry sang again laughing a bit. "I know it breaks your heart moved to the city in a broke down car and four years no call and now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and I-I-I-I-I can't stop. No I-I-I-I-I can't stop." He continued singing

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover that I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in boulder we ain't ever getting older." He sang again softly. He pulled Iris in for a soft tender kiss.

"We ain't ever getting older." He said with content 

"Oh you want to do that?" Iris laughed before continuing with "You look as good as the day I met you I forgot just why I left you I was insane." 

Barry laughed and went to get out of bed to get the holy coffee he needed.

Iris continued "Stay." She sang while grabbing his hand "and play that blink 182 song that we beat to death in Tuscon ok" They both laughed until singing together.

"I know it breaks your heart moved to the city in a broke down car and, four years no call and now your lookin pretty in a hotel bar and I-I-I-I-I can't stop. No I-I-I-I-I can't stop." They sang in perfect harmony 

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover that I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in boulder we ain't ever getting older." They kiss softly with passion. 

"We ain't ever getting older" Barry coos again 

"Now... coffee?"

"I thought you'd never ask Ms west." Barry said smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it please don't hate this is my first work


End file.
